


Tumblr Fic 60: Bare

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Slight pining, Though it's not particularly porny, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek flopped himself back on the bed.





	Tumblr Fic 60: Bare

Derek flopped himself back on the bed and flipped the damn bear over his face again.

He breathed in once, twice, five, eight times and then stopped a moment as he heard the sound of the pack’s cars turning into the bottom of the long driveway.

He had a little more time. It was time he should spend dressing and putting on the coffee and making sure that the kitchen looked okay — not time with his nose stuck in an oversized teddy bear.

The first car rounded the big-corner halfway up the drive.  Then the second.

In a moment Derek would hear them stop in front of the house and walk onto the porch and slip a key into the side door lock and,

If any of the pack found him like this? Naked with a plushie over his face and the definite signs of a hard-on… He’d never, ever, live it down.

Worst of all? One of them would definitely manage to snap a picture and send it to Stiles on the other side of the country. Stiles would never let him live it down either, mate or not.

Derek was hard because even if the bear was never on the bed when they had sex — or their bedroom sofa, or the rug under the window, or the bench that was supposed to be for sitting on but was just the right height to be leaned for a good hard fuck — it was still in the room. The bear didn’t  _ever_  leave their bedroom. Even the little ones in the pack knew that this particular bear wasn’t for playing with.

Stiles won it for Derek at a duck-shoot-game at a fair a couple of counties over. Stiles slept with his arms wrapped around it like a plushie-octopus when Derek was away, or when Derek was late home from work, or it was just too hot for them to snuggle into each other.

So, now, after two or three years, the bear smelled like sleepy, content Stiles.

Derek sucked in another big breath and heard the first steps on the stairs up to the side door.

He rolled off the bed, bear under one arm, and tried to figure out if he could put on shorts and a shirt without putting the beast down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this semi-NSFW image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173923496791/derek-flopped-himself-back-on-the-bed-and-flipped) on my pretty-NSFW tumblr.


End file.
